


Two For One

by nakatas_cat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: spnkink_meme, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakatas_cat/pseuds/nakatas_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes into heat. Thank God, his two alphas are there to take care of him. Simultaneously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/60920.html?thread=18128632#t18128632) from spnkink_meme.  
> Betaed by [kay_greatness](http://kay-greatness.livejournal.com/). As always, thanks a lot!

Jared is writhing on the bed, bare skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, when his two alphas wake up. Danneel is the first to notice the state Jared's in.

"Mh, best way to wake up," she whispers in his ear and presses her naked body flush against his side.

Groaning and squirming even more, Jared feels a new wave of arousal wash over him at the close contact. He's lying on his stomach and grinding down against the sheet in an attempt to find release which he knows he won't get without the help of his alphas. Still, he can't help his body's movements, instincts have taken over and they tell him that he needs to be filled badly and come soon or he'll burn up.

"Morning, sunshines," Jensen mumbles, still a little sleepy, and drapes himself over Jared's so far unoccupied side. Taking a deep relaxing breath, he suddenly goes rigid and moans at the olfactory onslaught. "God, Jared, you're in heat, baby."

"Yeah, and I know exactly what we're gonna be doing the next three or so days." Danneel leers and slaps the young omega's ass lightly, causing him to push his butt up in offering. The flared base of the plug that's still deep inside his butt since last night's activities is virtually winking at them. "Look how eager he is already," she speaks to Jensen over Jared's back. "Can't wait for his two alphas to take care of him."

If Jared were still able to form coherent sentences, he'd be begging them to just fill him the fuck up already and make the intense burning stop or at least abate somewhat. As it is, the combined smell of his two very potent and aroused alphas is driving him nuts. He's on the brink of throwing himself at either one of them and rutting against them like the desperate and hyped up on hormones little slut he is right now.

"Oh, we'll take care of you all right," Jensen says in a deep voice and strokes Jared's backside soothingly which only leads to him sticking his ass up even higher. "You or me first?"

"Me, if you don't mind. It'd be best for him to be stuck on your knot later, more relieving," Danneel answers in a caring tone, her fingers brushing through Jared's sweat-damp hair. "I'll take the edge off for now."

Hearing his two lovers talk about him like that makes him keen low in his throat. While not losing sight of their own pleasure, they're also so damn attentive to his needs that sometimes Jared wonders how he's deserved to be claimed by the two most caring and most gorgeous alphas that Jared's ever known. Some days, he can't believe his luck.

Lost in his worshipping thoughts for just a second, he almost misses Danneel grabbing something out of their bedside cabinet but catches sight of it as she lays it on the pillow next to his face. The sight makes him all tingly in anticipation.

"Your favorite toy, hm?" She laughs as Jared nods enthusiastically. "Scoot over, baby. Gotta get me ready."

Jared does as he's told so that Danneel can position herself right in front of him, leaning comfortably against the pillows in her back. He looks up at her, still lucid enough to admire the beauty of her creamy skin despite the lust-filled haze he's in already, and leans forward to suck one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth.

"No, darling. This is not for me," she tells him and pushes his head further down.

For a moment, Jared doesn't understand but when realization hits him he all but shivers. Usually, she loves it when he plays with her nipples and nearly chokes him by keeping his face pressed against her lush breasts for hours on end. But not now. Because this is not for her, it's for _him_ , for _his_ relief.

"Come on, baby, make her wet so she can fuck you good. That's what you want, isn't it?" Jensen breathes in his ear and nibbles along the lobe, eliciting a full body tremble.

That plus the delicate fingers tangled in his hair pushing him down finally makes him get with the program and he dives down to bury his face between her spread legs. Inhaling her dominant alpha scent deeply, he presses his tongue flat against her pussy and licks up to her clit in a slow slow stroke, just the way she likes, before drawing her lips into his mouth and massaging them gently. The response is immediate as her fingers tighten in his hair and her body arches toward him in pleasure.

"Hm, yeah, that's a good boy," she hums in approval, savoring smile on her lips.

Jared's body heats up even more at her praise and he enthusiastically thrusts his tongue in and out of her, moaning around the taste of her slickness that's leaking out of her by now. He's flat on his stomach, twitching cock pressed against the sheet, when Jensen turns from caressing his back to pulling his ass up so that Jared has to fold his legs underneath himself and kneel.

"Like that," Jensen mutters, "gonna get him nice and ready for you, Danneel."

Slowly, oh so very slowly he pulls the plug out of Jared's exposed ass and replaces it with two curious fingers. They slip inside without any resistance, Jared's slick easing the way. Jared bucks at feeling a part of his lover enter his body but it's not enough, not nearly enough. He whines and wiggles his butt, hoping that Jensen gets the clue.

Jensen half laughs and half groans at the sight and the feeling of Jared's inner muscles sucking his fingers inside. "Exactly how I like you best. Still full of my come from last night and open from the plug, baby. Don't really need any more prep, do you?"

Jared lifts his head for a second to shake it and tell them that no, he really doesn't, he'd honest to God combust if they didn't get this show on the road soon, without using actual words because they are far behind his capacity by now. When Danneel grabs the toy and circles it around her entrance right in front of his eyes before pushing it in, he's on the verge of sobbing. Soon, soon he'll get his relief.

"Suck it, honey," she orders him in a gravelly voice which tells him how much she enjoys the sensation of being filled. "Make it a little wetter for your sweet little hole."

He takes the other end, the bigger end, of the double dildo which isn't inside Danneel's pussy into his mouth and lets his saliva run down while three fingers work his channel. The addition of a tongue to his hypersensitive entrance has him gasp around the silicone toy and Danneel carefully drags his mouth away from it before he chokes himself on it.

"That'll do, baby."

Rolling aside while making sure the dildo stays inside, she kneels beside the omega and just watches for a little while as Jensen's very agile tongue fucks in and out of the glistening hole, fingers spreading it open.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Jensen grunts when he finally manages to come back up. He leans over to Danneel and gives her a lewd kiss, sharing Jared's sweet omega flavor with her.

"Hm, delicious," she agrees, licking her lips to catch every last bit, and gets behind Jared after Jensen's made room for her. Although the omega outweighs her both in size and muscles, she manhandles the man into a leaning position and guides his hands to the headboard to hold on to without any problems. Jared's like modeling clay in their hands that they can form and bend and shape in whatever way they want.

"Ready, omega?" She asks, knowing the answer already, and barely awaits Jared's frantic nod before pushing the thick cock-like glans into the dripping hole. Clamping down around the part inside herself and steadying the middle part between them with her right hand, she thrusts forward, bottoming out in one long stroke.

Jared sighs happily when he feels the big-sized dildo enter him. Being filled with something as substantial as this toy eases his body's stifling needs while in heat a little. It's even better when Danneel starts moving, shallow little thrusts to get them both used to it. He finds himself keening when the tip of the dildo brushes against his sweet spot and makes him shudder uncontrollably.

"You two are gorgeous together," Jensen breathes, lying beside them and watching avidly while playing with his engorged dick almost languidly.

As soon as she's found Jared's prostate, Danneel speeds up her movements and pounds into him in earnest, making sure to hit it again and again. The toy's little nub between them rubs against her clit just right and the bean-shaped end inside of her keeps dragging across her own sweet spot.

The best, though, is the overwhelming rush of having the power to reduce this man into a writhing and squirming mess. It's an addictive sensation, dominating him, having his complete and utter trust, a pleasure and a responsibility that she shares with Jensen and that they'd never ever think of abusing.

"Get him off," she asks Jensen in between two breaths. Naturally, Jared could come from her fucking him alone and she'd love to pound him for another couple hours but she can tell that he's getting more and more desperate by the minute.

"With pleasure," Jensen mumbles and rearranges himself so that he's now lying sideways and can reach Jared's cock easily. It's a beautiful one and Jensen enjoys playing with it a lot.

Jared nearly screams when Jensen takes his swollen length into his hot mouth without ceremony. Dropping his gaze to watch his alpha bob up and down his cock, Jared's on the verge of coming just as always when Jensen gives him head. It's one of the hottest things that Jared's ever seen.

His knees are shaking and he can barely keep himself upright between his two lovers. The small hands that wind tight around him and press his sweat-slick back against a curvy body is a welcome support. With every stroke, Danneel's perky nipples rub against his sensitive skin and add to the tension that's rapidly building inside his lower abdomen and balls.

When Danneel whispers, "Come, Jared, baby, come for us," into his ear and bites his fleshy lobe, he jumps over the edge with a shout and empties his load into Jensen's eagerly sucking mouth.

Danneel keeps on slamming into him through the aftershocks and follows him only a couple heartbeats later, sinking her teeth into his tanned shoulder and rotating her hips in pleasure as she comes.

Jensen keeps on suckling away at the head of Jared's spent but still half-hard cock happily, lapping up every last drop of come and stroking his thighs and sides soothingly. A little while later, he lets it slide out again and sits up to look at his two beautiful partners, Jared leaning against the wall and the headboard with his upper body and Danneel resting against his back, satisfied smile on her lips.

"Feel better, baby?" Jensen asks Jared and kisses his shoulder lightly where Danneel's teeth mark is visible.

"Yeah, somewhat, but I can feel the heat building again," the omega croaks out.

"Don't worry, Jared, we've got you." Jensen turns the bigger man's body towards him when Danneel pulls out and holds him tight. He nibbles at his lips before covering them with his own and engaging in a lazy kiss.

At some stage, Danneel crawls back up towards them and presses her sensuous body against her two men and joins the kiss. They make out like that for a while, tongues playing with each other sensually, hands roaming each other's bodies. It's a tender, unrushed moment of intimacy before Jared's body demands more again.

Too soon, it does and Jared's once again squirming uncomfortably.

"Hey, honey," Danneel begins softly and brushes Jared's damp bangs out of his eyes, "you think you can take both of us?" She's had the idea for a while now and has already talked to Jensen about it who liked it a lot.

"You... you mean...," Jared starts uncertainly but doesn't finish.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna," Jensen assures him and strokes his back calmingly.

"I'd use a smaller dildo and would pull out before Jensen ties you." She looks at him sincerely, giving him time to make his decision. "You really don't have to, Jared. Especially not just to please us, okay, sweetie?"

Mulling it over, Jared finally nods. "I wanna." His voice is honest and certain.

Both alphas smile at him appreciatively. "Good boy," Danneel praises him for the second time this day and caresses his cheek lovingly. "But just so you know, we really wouldn't have been disappointed or mad at you if you'd said no."

Jared nods again and smiles back at them. His heart feels like it's about to burst from all the love he feels for them. He's sure that he's the happiest omega on the whole planet. Even though he's a little worried that it won't be easy to take them both, he sure wants to give it a try. His heat will definitely make it easier on him as he's now producing more slick than usual.

When Danneel turns around to get the slightly smaller double dildo out, Jensen says in his rumbly voice, "Need a hand? Or mouth?" His lewd smile speaks volumes of how much he'd like to provide said parts of the body. They might both be alphas who enjoy to dominate but that doesn't mean that they don't love each other and can pleasure each other as long as no one takes control over the other.

"Nah, I'm good." As if to accentuate her words, she lies back against the fluffy pillows with a grin, legs spread, and shoves the thicker part of the toy into her pussy, letting out a deep groan and fixing her eyes on the flustered omega. "Think someone's getting all hot and bothered again. You ready for round two, beautiful?"

"And then some," he smirks, glad that he's still clear-headed enough to process and produce speech despite the increasing tingling sensation underneath his skin. "How do you want me?"

"Like this. Just climb on and ride me," she tells him and arches up enough to push two big pillows under her butt.

Momentarily stunned, Jared can't help but gape at her. From time to time, Danneel lets him fuck her, or rather penetrate her while she cowgirls him, never once letting him forget who the top is. But this, having her below him, is a first, even if she'll be the one to plunge into a willing hole, _his_ hole, she's still giving up some of her control. It amazes him to no end and he finds that he loves her even more for it, although he didn't think that this was actually possible.

"Not getting any younger or less horny here, buddy," Jensen interrupts his admiring thoughts teasingly. "You heard the lady."

Snapping out of it, Jared carefully straddles her, all the while drinking in the breathtaking sight in front of him, her silky soft hair splayed on the white pillows, her sparkling brown eyes, her encouraging smile and miles of smooth, smooth skin.

Danneel guides him until he's kneeling right above her and his slick mixed with Jensen's come from last night is dribbling down his thighs and even onto the toy. Grabbing him by the hips, she slowly pulls him down and watches, enraptured, as her dick slides into the sweet omega's body. It literally takes her breath away when he's fully seated on her. Although it's just a toy, it's the closest she's ever going to get to having a cock and giving her omega pleasure like this. They both, scratch that, all three of them love it when she fucks Jared with either one of their two double dildos. Seeing the toy bob between her legs so often has made her feel like it's a part of her, her cock, that's currently fully sheathed in Jared's glowing perfection.

"Your turn, Jensen."

As much fun as it is to watch his two gorgeous partners, Jensen's just waited for his clue to come back into play. Without much fuss, he climbs over Danneel's legs and presses his very aroused body flush against Jared's feverishly hot skin, eliciting a sigh of relief from the younger man. His too long neglected member twitches happily upon the sudden contact with Jared's ass cheeks. It's moist and warm down there and Jensen rubs his cock up and down the luscious crevice to slick it up before he puts his hand flat on Jared's back and pushes him down to more or less lie on Danneel.

"We're gonna make you feel so good, baby," he mumbles, breathing in the intoxicating smell of the omega's heat and Danneel's and his answering scent of arousal, and positions his cock head at the already occupied entrance.

His eyes are glued to the spot where he enters Jared's willing body and he watches in fascination as his whole length, inch by inch, slowly disappears inside the deliciously stretched hole. It's impossibly tight and he can't help but moan out loud at the overwhelming sensation of being squeezed and enveloped in heavenly heat so tightly. The body warmed silicone of the toy creates an additional friction on the sensitive underside of his dick as he carefully pulls out and thrusts back in, setting up a steady rhythm.

If Jared didn't have any objection, then this will definitely not be the last time that they DP him. Not by a long shot.

Jared is a complete mess, every fiber of him is on fire and he makes so much noise that most likely the neighbors two blocks over know what's going on. He's trying his best not to smother Danneel but it's so hard to concentrate on anything other than the earth-shattering pleasure that's coursing through him. He doesn't know where one of them ends and the other begins, his alphas' hands intertwined on his hips, their cocks buried deep inside of him where they belong. Every single stroke hits his prostate and brings him closer to the edge.

Somehow he manages to beg them to fuck him faster and harder and everything intensifies tenfold. By now, they're all panting like crazy and covered in each other's sweat and when Jensen grunts that he's close, Jared suddenly finds himself hefted up and a little emptier as Danneel crawls up from under him. He's being shoved down until he's flat on his belly and can't even begin to process what's happening in his lust-induced daze but the hard dick that's drilling into him mercilessly wipes every last lucid thought from his mind.

"Come on my cock, omega, come and I'll shove my knot into you so deep and breed you so good that it'll make you come again," Jensen's raspy voice sounds right beside his ear.

And just like that Jared screams as he comes, his spunk splattering on the sheet and his stomach.

When Jared's muscles grip him even tighter, Jensen can feel his knot start to swell at the base of his cock. He moves his hips in circles, all the while pushing and pushing until finally his knot slips into the slick hole and inflates fully. When he locks eyes with Danneel who's propped up against the headboard, one hand playing with her nipples, the other one busy thrusting the toy in and out of her pussy, her eyes glazed over, he feels his balls draw up close to his body. With a deep groan, he shoots his first spurt of hot alpha come into their omega's sweet little ass. He keeps on fucking Jared as he coats his insides with pulse after pulse until he feels the younger man tremble and shake beneath him once again.

Jared sobs when his third orgasm makes him almost black out. Being able to multi-orgasm is one of the perks that Mother Nature has blessed omegas with and although he's really grateful for this ability, right now, he's so beat he thinks he won't be able to move for a week.

Thankfully, his heat has abated for the moment and won't go up for a couple hours, he hopes. He's so utterly satisfied and relaxed that he just wants to go to sleep until the heat peaks again. He hasn't gotten nearly enough sleep at night, what with his body not really letting him and all.

Just when Jensen moves them sideways so that they can spoon comfortably while they are tied together, Jensen's thick cock still pumping more come into him every few seconds, Jared remembers his other alpha and jerks in Jensen's arms. "Danneel!"

A ripple of laughter answers him and when he looks at her, she winks, "Aw, don't worry, baby, I got my money's worth." The toy lying beside her is still glistening from the both of them.

Jared's a little disappointed. He hoped to eat her out, make her see stars on his tongue because he absolutely loves pleasuring her with his mouth. She's beautiful all around, mind and body, and so is his other alpha who's snuggling closer to him and sighing drowsily, nose pressed between Jared's shoulder blades. The warm puffs of air on his sweaty skin make goosebumps spread all over his body.

Danneel chuckles. Her two men are too cute after sex, all sleepy and boneless. Especially Jensen who almost always drifts off to sleep as soon as he's knotted to their omega.

Leaning over, she brushes a soft kiss across Jared's forehead and whispers into his ear, "I'm going to call in sick. You just relax and catch some sleep, sweetie."

Yawning, he watches her leave the room and hears her talking to someone on the phone distantly. He doesn't want to fall asleep without her by his side and tries with all his might to stay awake.

When she finally returns, his eyes are the size of peas and she laughs softly as she climbs into bed and wraps her arms around him. "I thought I told you to sleep, darling."

He grunts something incoherent and pulls her closer, relishing in the feeling of lying in between the two people who mean the world to him. Low laughter and soft words accompany him when he finally drifts off to sleep.

"Sleep, baby. I'm here. _We're_ here. And we'll still be here when you wake up and need us. We're here to stay."

************************************

(For the curious ones, [this](http://www.sexy-fashion-store.de/Bilder/05_Toys/17_FF/38075.jpg) and [this](http://www.sexy-fashion-store.de/Bilder/05_Toys/17_FF/38069.jpg) is pretty much how I pictured Danneel's cocks. ;))


End file.
